livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
"Lucky" Cyrus (Verbatim)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: Callisto First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 14 +2 (2 pts) (+2 racial) WIS: 15 +2 (7 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (max-2) HP: 9 = + CON (1) + FC (0) (Class 1) AC: 13 = + DEX (1) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 12 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = 1 (2) + CON (1) + Misc (1 Resilient Trait) Reflex: +1 = 1 (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = 1 (2) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00 Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1 (Quarterstaff): Attack: +1 = (0) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Bonus Feat: Select an extra Feat at 1st lvl. Skilled: +1 skill pt/level Class Features Cleric 1 Armor/Weapons: light and medium armor prof/simple weapon prof Alignment Aura Spontaneous Casting (heal) Turn Undead (5x/day) High wisdom gains bonus spells daily Luck Domain: Cyrus can touch a willing creature as a standard action, giving it a bit of luck. For the next round, any time the target rolls a d20, he may roll twice and take the more favorable result. Cyrus can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Wisdom modifier. Trickery Domain:Cyrus may add Bluff, Stealth, and Disguise to his class skill selection. Feats Warrior Priest (UM): +1 bonus to initiative and +2 on concentration checks when casting defensively Combat Casting(CRB): +4 bonus on concentration checks for casting defensively Traits Addict (Regional): You start with only half of the normal starting cash, but your knowledge of the addicts lifestyle grants you a +1 trait bonus on Bluff, Knowledge (local), and Sense Motive checks. One of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. Resilient (fortitude) (general): +1 to fortitude saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 7 = (4) + INT (2)/Level; FC (0), Misc (1) (Class 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 +3 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +1 (Addict Trait) Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 +3 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 +3 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 +3 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 +3 0 +1 (Addict Trait) Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +6 1 +3 +2 +0 Linguistics 0 +3 0 +0 Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession (Gambler) 0 +3 0 +0 Ride 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 +3 0 +1 (Addict Trait) Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 +3 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 +3 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +75 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 75 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 75 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 31 Height: 5'11 Weight: 165 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tanned. Appearance: “Lucky” Cyrus’ clothing has seen better days, as has the man who wears them. The fading vest and tunic’s edges are beginning to fray, and patchwork stitches are worked along the shoulders and sides. The rough cut of his beard shows his lack of skill as a barber and a simple strip of leather keeps his brown hair pulled back in the style of the sailors he lives among in the docks. Demeanor: Background ‘What do you mean you want to hear my tale? More importantly, why should you care? There ain’t nothing I can tell you that you haven’t heard from the daisies in the serving room upstairs, so either ante up or get away from my table.’ ‘Do I look like a priest to you boy? Would a real priest spend his day in this place with cards in his hands and lusts in his heart? Damn right, they wouldn’t. They would be out in the streets telling the world how things will be better, how the gods bless more than they take, and how one day if you say your prayers and smile real big flowers and rainbows will adorn your grave for all eternity. They wouldn't tell you of having to find a way to stop taking the Lotus that didn't end with you slitting your own wrists with a smile on your face as you did it.’ ‘Rose said I did what? She was drunk and in pain from the miscarriage. The warmth she felt was just a trick of her mind. Nothing magical about my patching her up. Of course she mended quick, Rose is half dwarf, what did you expect?’ ‘I hear the chink of that purse on your belt boy and rest assured if I did so did the rest of this place. You might want to be more cautious about flaunting it about in a dive like this and be keener on thinking things through. In fact I think you and I should walk outside and finish this conversation there. Relax boy, you came to me remember? Besides, you can trust me. After all, you were the one that said I was a priest…' Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1